


I love you

by Lame_Writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bingle - Freeform, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Sub Bing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Relationships: Googleiplier/Bingiplier, Mark Fischbach/Mark Fischbach
Kudos: 44





	I love you

Bing seemed to have a careless, happy upbeat swing in his step where ever he went, despite his internal mood or what other people thought of him. Although it was very much forced, no one paid that much attention to even notice. When he felt like he was alone, his shoulders were more slouched, keeping his glasses on all the time to hide his tired eyes. Now alone again, everyone had better things to do than even look at bing who was looking worse and worse everyday emotionally, keeping his mouth shut however as he slid down the wall slowly until he sat on the rugged floor, laying his arms over his bent knees and tilting up his head.

He stared up at the clock, listening to its frequent rhythm of tics that echoed the quiet room, holding back tears as he kept a ‘smile’ on his face. Seconds turn to minutes, minutes turn to hours, bing lost count of how long it had been, slowly but surely eventually falling asleep on the floor where he sat, curled up for false comfort for himself to believe that he would even get affection from anyone, let alone google. He had soon awaken, alone again, this wasn’t a surprise anymore to bing as he slowly sat up and stretched out his arms and legs, getting up and wandering through the busy halls, it seemed off today however.

It was quieter, their chatter wasn’t more than a mumble or a whisper and the others were actually staring at him, he could’ve sworn it was concern, worry and pity on their faces when they looked at him. Hell he even noticed how his posture changed because of all that happened as days went on. He felt the burning gaze of many eyes following him so he sped up his pace, hugging himself as he looked down at the ground, he wasn’t looking where he was going since he had bumped into the person he especially hoped he wouldn’t, google himself. Bing looked up at google with fear and anxiety in his eyes as he put on a fake smile once again.

“O-oh haha - hey googs” mentally slapping himself for the stutter, google looked down at him and he frowned, he opened his mouth to say something, looking into bings eyes and then shutting his mouth once again, hesitation hitting both of them hard as bing took two steps back. Google lightly grabbed bings arm, soon wrapping his arm over bings shoulders and making him follow. He went silent as he followed. Going into what he could assume was googles bedroom as once they got inside, google let him go, going to the door, shutting and locking it before turning back to bing with a sympathetic look on his face, taking bing by surprise.

“Bing, what’s wrong ?” He simply and softly asked, going back to bing and wrapping his arms around bings waist, gently bringing him forward, bings head against googles chest. A light orange blush grew on his face, what was he supposed to say ? Tell the truth or lie ? He swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it as he slowly looked back up at google, blushing brighter when he saw google patiently looking down at him, most likely for the whole time he was silent.

“I-I...hahaha, it’s nothing - it’s really nothing I promi-“ bing started, feeling his body shake as he tried to keep eye contact with google. Clearing his throat again as he tried to calm down only for it to fail.

“Don’t lie to me, I know your lying bing, please tell me” google intervened mid sentence, bing didn’t hear even a tiny ounce of anger or annoyance in his tone as he continued to hold bing close and gently. He didn’t know how to react, his mind was spinning from people even giving him the light of day-he didn’t understand, he wanted to know why people cared all of a sudden, but the words wouldn’t come out. He gripped the back of googles shirt, laying the side of his head back on googles chest, letting out a shaky sigh as his mind scrambled for an answer. Letting out a whimper, it was filled with anxiety, he hated to show it but he couldn’t help it.

“I..I just- well, you see uh” he stalled, trying to clear the fog in his brain to try and get a proper response, google lightly grabbed bings chin, bringing it to look up at him, bing bit his lips hoping that it didn’t show how lovesick he was. Letting good his chin and caressing the side of his cheek, leaning into the touch instantly.

“I just..I feel like no one cares, it’s like I try my best, I really really do - and I don’t even get the time of day with anyone, they either tell me no, make an excuse or insult me,” bings eyes began to blur as he teared up, hating to show this much of himself, he quickly rubbed away the tears a few seconds after he noticed them. Googles eyes widened as he looked down at him. Letting out a sigh before saying what he wanted to say.

“I’m really sorry that this has been going on, I didn’t even realize- I was so caught up in my work and my thoughts of you that I let time slip away-“ google quickly rambled, not even noticing what he blurted out but bing did, a brighter orange blush took over where the lighter blush had been as he continued to look up at google, shocked at what he had heard.

“Your..your thoughts of me ?” Bing muttered aloud, silently hoping he didn’t just say it in a cruel way. Google caught on, a red blush grew in his face as his eyes darted away quickly, biting his lip momentarily in an anxious pace of thought and looking back at bing.

“Yes, of you- only you ! For that matter” he stumbled on his words as he kept eye contact to the best of his ability. Bing smiled, unaware of what thoughts they were but judging from googles shy and nervous reaction it had to be good.

“What kind of thoughts are they then ?” Bing muttered out, only making google tense up. He didn’t know how to explain it, he didn’t want to throw himself out there just like that only to be laughed at, mocked, and or rejected on the spot whether it politely or bluntly. His grip became tighter, even if it were only by a little bit and mindlessly doing so.

“Well you see - there..there are some fluffy romantic ones and then there’s the...heated ones..” he tried to be as vague as he possibly could, hoping that would be enough for the shorter ego, but it wasn’t; yet, knowing that google shared the same feelings as he did towards google made his heart pound harder. Standing up on his tiptoes he gently gave a quick kiss on googles lips, going back to his position shortly after. Google didn’t know what to do for a couple of minutes while the blush on his face became brighter. He opens his mouth briefly, 

“I love you too googs-if that’s what you’re mentioning when you mean your more romantic thoughts, but..” he also now hesitated, he’s never had sex with anyone, never a relationship, never any of that stuff- so asking for something like this is something he didn’t know how to do, but he took a leap of faith to test the waters.

“Would you possibly like to do your more heated thoughts, or at least one of them right now ?” He asked, looking up at google with a pleading look in his eyes,

Google went back to his more horny thoughts, thinking of which one he should start with, the thought of them only making his pants tighten. His whole attitude changed as he picked up bing, bing I as he wrapped his legs around googles waist as he looked rather surprised on how fast the switch flipped.

“Since this is your first time, we will be going slow don’t expect me to do so that often, do you understand ?” It wasn’t the emotionless, cruel tone bing was used to, it was more lustful than he was expecting from the blue android. He nodded quickly. Google nuzzled into the crook of his neck, making bing confused for a couple of moments until he let out a sharp inhale, being kissed on the neck. He didn’t expect to like the feeling but he enjoyed greatly, wrapping his arms around the others neck and biting back moans.

“You better not be holding anything back,” google warned, pulling away slowly causing bing to whimper. Trying to pull him back to get the pleasure he wanted, do to bing be very much weaker compared to google it didn’t work. Google smirked at his attempts, carrying him to the bed, sitting down, Bing whined as he felt something hard pressed against his clothed ass.

“Look what you did to me” he mumbled with a chuckle soon to follow, but it wasn’t an amused chuckle, neither what it a forced annoyed one either, he couldn’t understand which one it was but he tried not to focus on that. Looking at google, tempted to shut his eyes from the tension became stronger, google caught on and sighed.

“I don’t want you to close your eyes just yet,” bing felt weak to his knees by googles tone alone, let alone how close they were together, the air growing slowly thicker and hotter as google scanned up and down bings body, feeling googles hands wander all over his vulnerable body only added onto it.

He feared that this was all in his head, a dream- and that he would wake up in the lonely room once again and be ignored as per usual. Looking away from google, biting his lip as he didn’t like the thought of it all being fake, by his lonesome mind. Yet every movement his mind tries to counter saying it was real, but he felt as if he should enjoy the ‘dream’ before he wakes up again.

Shivers go down as his spine from the light kisses along his collar bone, being stripped away of each article of clothing slowly, too slowly. Trying desperately to make the process go by faster was proven to not work as google was taking his sweet time despite the urges and the tightness in his own jeans. Once both of them were fully exposed, Bing watched as google smirked again, locking his teeth soon after. Soon bing felt something poke at his entrance, googles fingers.

“D-don't you need to pre-ep first -“ Bing asked in a breathless yet anxious tone, prepping himself up on his elbows and looking up at google then to googles fingers, while google shook his head a little.

“We can self lubricate, baby, don’t worry just lay back down and relax” google spoke in a gentle tone, putting bing at ease rather quickly; yet, hesitantly laid back down, taking in a shaky inhale as he nods. Google sticks one in after a few moments, it didn’t sting yet it felt odd, different, but yet still good. Letting out a shaky moan then a whine as he thrusted his finger slowly, one turned to two which turned to three until google seemed to be able to tell that bing was craving more than just his fingers. With shaky begs and almost quiet whines with his stuttering hips google finally deemed bing ready. A smirk still on his face as pressed the tip of his cock against bings hole, Bing quickly shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around googles neck when google settled down, lowering himself just enough.

Bing anticipated for google to push in, a moment passes and he opens his mouth to beg only to silence the words with a moan. Google pushed his cock I’m rather quickly, bings breaths increased a small bit as his eyes opened glazed over with lust with his mouth slight agape. Needy whimpers ripping through his throat as google pressed his cock hard into bing while being in so deep only added to the burning need.

“I didn’t quite hear that baby doll, speak up won’t you ?” Google spoke, a shiver going down bings spine as he tried to find the proper words to use only for them to never come out for those couple of moments. 

“Don’t worry we’ll get what it was out in no time” 

“Wha-“ was all bing could get out as google slowly went back until the head of his cock was the only thing still inside and slammed right into him, a loud moan instantly making itself known. Google repeated this process until he felt his patience burn away, soon just pounding into the sensitive android under him. Bing was flooded with the pleasure, his skin heated with his moans frequent, his eyes rolled back with his head slightly tilted back. Feeling his toes curl as google nailed his prostate dead on with each thrust making his body tremble more and more.

Now unable to come up with proper words, he felt googles warm breath against the crook of his neck.

“Mine, mine, mine” was whispered in a growl against bings flesh, occasionally brining and sucking on his neck to add onto the waves of pleasure that bubbles up inside him, each thrust punching the breath out of his lungs as the koans got shakier and shakier. He felt a cooling feeling, a pressure in his gut, the feeling of being so close to cum only being a short while away.

“Go-ahA haa- googs-sA HA - ‘m g-oh fu-uh-ck - gonna cum, I’m aH gonna cum oh fuck !” Was all he was able to manage to form a proper sentence, feeling google smirk wider against his neck as he continued his brutal pace.

“Do it, show me how good you felt, cum,” he groaned, Bing didn’t have to be told twice as he felt his release approach closer and closer each second. Soon his back arched again, a loud cry escaping his lips as he cums. Google continued to thrust, not quiet there yet as overstimulation took over bing in an instant. Tears prick the sides of his eyes as his shaky moan mixed cries came out. Google thrusts soon became slower until they came to a sudden stop, pressing his hips harder against bings shaking hips, feeling the warmth of googles cum inside him making a soft whimper soon after come out from bing. Both of them panting, google got up only to look at bing and give him a kiss, bing kissed back with a tired smile on his face once they pulled away.

Pulling out slowly, google went to clean himself and then bing with care, once done he picked up the trembling android and put him under the covers, soon going in with him and bringing bing into an embrace once they were both laying down.

“I apologize for the way I acted, I didn’t know how to tell you and I suppose the article I read to show signs that I have feelings for you weren’t the best” to this bing let out a tired giggle, giving google another kiss. Google happily sighed, knowing he didn’t deserve such a bright ball of sunshine to call his.

“It’s -...its ok, I just hope this means what I think it does” bing replied with anxiety laced in his tone.

“I have to ask first” google started with a chuckle, a genuine smile on his face. 

“Bing, will you be my boyfriend ?” Google asked in a soft tone, looking down at bing as he noticed bings smile grow wider.

“Of course I will” he replied, nuzzling into googles chest as google kissed the top of bings forehead before he got nuzzled up really close to googles chest, enjoying the warmth coming from google with a purr, 

“I love you” google petted bings hair with one hand while the other was securely wrapped around bings waist, another giggle leaving bings lips.

“I love you too”


End file.
